


Werewolves of London

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Ze Von I Love [2]
Category: The X-Files, Warren Zevon songs
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Mash-up, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-14
Updated: 1998-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This snippet refers back to the first-season episode "Fire," in which Mulder has to work with the challenging British police detective Phoebe Green, his ex-girlfriend from their days at Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolves of London

"Sounds like Phoebe Green really did a number on you, Mulder."

"Yeah. Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"I know what you want. Roll over."

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Mulder, do you mind if I kill her a little bit?"

"What? Of course I mind, you son of a bitch."

"Damn. I don't like people who hurt you, and I've never been able to stand maneaters."

"What do you call yourself then, Alex? I remember last night, even if you don't."

"How could I forget? Come here, you."


End file.
